Edward and Bella: Phys Ed
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: While leaving her gym class, Bella comes across a great temptation. Lemon. ExB


"N-no, Edward," I panted.

"Don't you want this?" he murmured.

"Someone could see…"

"No one will, I'll be able to tell."

Before coming out from gym, I was surprised to see Edward already waiting for me outside the girl's locker room. He had a devious smirk on his face that confused me, that is, until now.

He instructed that I follow him into the supply room. I obediently complied and followed him, I would gratefully follow him to the ends of the earth.

I somewhat wish I hadn't. once we were inside the room, he turned and pressed me to the wall. His lips were rough against my neck and his body pressed close to mine.

Which led to my current situation of being very close to allowing not only my boyfriend, but my vampire boyfriend take me around the world in a supply room.

"Do you know how long I've waited?" he asked in a husky voice. "Do you know how long I've gone without your body, Bella?"

"Edward…" My voice came out in a pleading tone. Not at all what I wanted it to sound like.

He took my indecision to pull my shirt over my head. I cried out as his hands groped roughly at my clothed breasts.

"I've had to deal with the thoughts of these preteen boys thinking dirty things about you. All I've wanted all day was to have you in my arms… to be inside of you."

He whispered the last part, which caused me to groan out his name. He knew how to break down my defenses; he knew that I needed him just as much as he needed me. I was positive he could simply smell the evidence.

The cold of his hands made my nipples pert and ready in a second. His lips were still on my neck, kissing, licking, and nipping roughly.

"Do you want this, Bella?" he said in a teasing tone. "If you don't I'll stop. Just tell me whatever you want, and I'll do it."

His voice was husky, and I didn't fail to catch the double meaning in it. His fingers on his left hand slid to the waistband of my panties, awaiting their orders.

"Ah… just take them off…" I whimpered.

A grin pressed against my neck, followed by my panties being discarded across the room. I vaguely had the mind to tell him to get them, but at the moment, I couldn't find the strength.

He ground his erection into me, forcing me to call out his name. My bra was unhooked behind my back and slipped down to the floor. Apparently Edward didn't want anymore dirty thoughts for the day.

"Do you feel how badly I want you? How badly I need you?" he murmured.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" I hissed.

I struggled and practically clawed at his shirt. As reluctant as I was in the beginning, now I needed him. It wasn't only difficult for him to focus when we were apart, but for me as well.

Finally I had managed to extract his shirt and belt from his perfect body. A whimper of displeasure left my mouth as he moved away from my body. Was he trying to kill me?

Edward's cool hand grabbed my wrist and threw me down on a stack of mats. My bare back stuck to the plastic beneath me.

Edward, standing above me, sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes raked over me. Naked except for a small pair of black gym shorts, ready to be taken by him and only him.

"What are you doing?" I panted.

"Observing my woman," he stated as if it were obvious.

I extended my arms slightly for him, to which he came down on top of me. His jeans and boxers were gone from his body, leaving me too overdressed for his liking.

He kneeled between my legs practically ripped my shorts down my legs. The bell rang, signaling for the next class to begin. Neither of us moved, except for Edward who slid into me.

I had cried out, drowning out the sound of the bell and the passing crowd of teenagers. He gripped my hips, pulling himself deeper, while my hands held steady in his hair, pulling his head closer to my chest.

"Ah… oh god… Edward!" I screamed.

His lips and tongue were unrelenting on my chest as I tightened around his length. I could feel his large, cool, throbbing shaft react to my orgasm by stiffening. I eagerly awaited the feeling of him climaxing and pouring himself into me.

My patience was rewarded when I came again. His body shook and his lips covered mine to stifle the cry of his release.

We laid there on the mats for a while, simply making out like teenagers. My body was overheated and sticky with perspiration, which Edward's hands worked to rid my body of its fever.

The second bell rang, warning that class had started. I shot up and looked around, the deed we had just done shot through my head, and my cheeks flustered.

I looked back at Edward, who was on his back, his hands behind head and his ankles crossed. He had a large grin on his face as he stared at me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I hissed in anger.

"Oh yes, and I believe you did too."

I gathered my clothes that were strewn across the room. I picked up my shredded panties by a torn strap and dangled them to Edward's pleasure.

"I guess I'll have to go commando, huh?"

To that, Edward's grin grew tenfold.


End file.
